The Tiger The Crop And The Dungeon
by bucktooth22
Summary: Jim Moriarty and Sebastian Moran. Jim punishes his tiger. SLASH ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock

A/N: The name was my play on The Lion The Witch And The Wardrobe. (Which I also don't own)

Jim had waited at his house for ten minutes. Sebby was late. He'd said fifteen minutes and ten minutes had gone by. Normally, that would not yet be late, but this was Moriarty, and he had become bored and annoyed in waiting so Moran was deemed late. Jim got his most lethal weapon out to entertain himself during his unbearably long wait and made a call on it. He ordered a few people to do a few things before flicking it shut. His face lit up, instantly forgetting his irritation and skipping up to his boyfriend. "Sorry I'm late." Sebastian said checking his watch. He'd said fifteen minutes and had taken twelve and a half but he knew Jim well enough.

"It's okay babes. But you know I'm going to punish you for making me bored." Jim purred, wiggling a finger suggestively at Moran.

"Riding crop or tiger suit?" Sebby asked, an unseen thrill running down his spine at Jim's smile.

"Both." Moriarty purred as he dragged Moran inside. He'd been out on an errand ordered by Jim and had texted him the approximate time he'd take getting back when he was done. He allowed himself to be tugged to the dungeon Jim had for such occasions. He let his eyes skim over the various devises Jim had used with him before and some that were still new. His eyes landed on the freshly laundered Tiger costume, feeling another thrill as Jim began undressing him. It was a costume Moriarty had gotten for him one Halloween and had liked it so much they had turned off the light and spent the entire night putting it to good use. When he was finally led over to it, Jim left him to put it on while he went and selected a riding crop. He pulled on the hoodie, making sure the hood was up so the ears were visible but leaving it unzipped. The pants with little tiger footies slipped on and the tail hung behind him. When Jim turned back around his eyes landed on his tiger, waiting for him and he smiled.

"Will you be using the leash?" Moran asked.

"Yes, I think I will." Moriarty replied casually. Sebby nodded and put the collar on, holding out the leash to Jim. He took it and gave it a sharp tug, making Sebby groan. Jim ran the crop down Sebastian's exposed chest. "You didn't zip up." He noted. "Naughty boy." He purred before giving Moran a sharp slap from the crop. He yanked on the leash again. "Get on your hands and knees like a real tiger." Jim said giving him another harsh tug of the leash. Moran did as he was told and groaned again when Jim began circling him. He was standing behind Jim who was on his hands and knees, the collar tied tightly around his neck and the riding crop slowly pushing up his sweatshirt. He shut his eyes and waited for a slap to his now exposed back but instead, very suddenly, his pants were yanked down and Jim bit his butt. He thrust back automatically into it but when it registered he groaned loudly. Jim had bitten his right ass cheek before standing back up. "Did you enjoy that?" Moriarty asked. Moran nodded fervently. "Say it." Growled Jim as he brought the crop down hard on Sebastian's ass.

"I enjoyed it sir." Sebby said huskily.

"Say it louder." Jim shouted as he slapped Sebastian savagely on the ass with the crop.

"Yes! Yes…sir! Please! I…enjoy…it! I…love…it!" Sebby shouted between slaps. They stopped suddenly and he slumped in disappointment. His ass was burning but it made his so hard.

"Did I say you could move?" Jim purred his voice sounded sweet and innocent but promised pain.

"No sir." Moran replied, not feeling bad about having thrust back when Jim bit him. He knew Moriarty had liked it and he knew the punishment would be something he'd like.

"As punishment…" Jim said as he yanked hard on Sebby's leash, making him rear up on his knees and keeping him here while he walked around him. He didn't need to say more and Sebastian knew he wouldn't so he set to work, unzipping Jim's pants pulling out his half-hard member with nothing but his mouth. He licked a trail along the bottom and sucked his balls a little before popping the head into his mouth. He sucked as he remembered the Halloween night he'd first worn this costume and the things they'd done to some lollypops. His ass was throbbing but he said nothing of it. When Jim finally tired of that he gave Sebastian a hard yank and pushed him to his hands and knees once more. In normal life, Sebastian never seemed like the kind of guy who liked to bottom or liked to let himself be hit and tied up. He was not a submissive guy. But this wasn't real life. This was Jim's world. Jim said nothing as his mouth latched onto Sebastian's ass once more, biting and liking the abused cheeks. This time Moran did not thrust back into it, just shut his eyes and tried not to shiver. When Jim finally sat back, he pulled Sebastian down onto the floor beside him.

"Are you done sir?" He asked sounding a bit disappointed as he lay next to his master.

"There are rare occasions when I want you to top." Jim said casually, as if it were not the most surprising thing to Sebastian in the world. Not like his face showed any surprise but still, he was shocked on the inside.

"Is this one of those times sir?" He asked as his entire body began to tingle with the possibilities.

"Yes Tiger, it is." Jim sighed as he lay down next to the costumed man with his head on Moran's stomach. "But give me a moment; all that abuse wears a guy out." He laughed and Sebastian smiled. He'd be gentle. Jim may like to bottom on occasion but he'd still want to be in control.


End file.
